


10. Babysitting

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid!RK900, M/M, Pirates, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin tries to help Connor after an episode, leaving Matthew to babysit Richard. Matthew takes him to see a special friend of his.





	10. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made an edit of AP700/Matthew again!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg_ZD0jqug/?hl=en

Gavin groaned as the ringing of his phone echoed through the apartment, ripping him from his sleep. He rolled over and grabbed the phone, angrily muttering to himself before reading the caller ID.

Connor.

“Jesus, Connor, it’s fucking 4AM!”

_“Gavin? I-It is Matthew… I-I am sorry to call you s-so early-”_

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it.” Gavin sat up. “I’m an asshole, are you okay? You sound like shit.”

_“Connor attempted t-to self-destruct.”_

“Shit…” Gavin whispered. “Okay, it’s okay.”

“Gabin…?” Richard appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and he yawned, Kadie in his hand. Gavin indicated for him to sit on the bed with him.

_“I d-do not know wh-what to do.”_

“Okay, right, come over, okay?” Gavin reached down and pulled Richard, who was struggling, onto the bed. “Bring Connor, I’ll call Elijah over to patch him up and we’ll talk to him.”

_“Thank you, Gavin, thank- thank you so much…”_

“It’s gonna be okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Gavin assured him before hanging up and sighing.

“What happened?” Richard asked, sleepily grabbing at Gavin to get cuddly.

“Connor’s just having a really bad time right now, what with Hank and stuff… He just needs some love.”

“Are we gonna look after him?” Richard yawned, drifting back to sleep against Gavin.

“Yeah. We’re gonna look after him.”

* * *

Gavin hadn’t actually seen Matthew cry since he’d been attacked and scarred 2 years ago, but he quickly decided that he didn’t like it.

“Jesus, fuck, you okay?” He whispered, pulling the android in for a hug.

“N-no…” Matthew whimpered. “I-I am so scared…”

“I know, man… It’s gonna be okay, we got him. Where is he?”

“He is refusing to get- get out of the car.” Matthew pulled away.

“Alright, I’ll go get him… Richard’s in the spare room, he’s asleep but you’re welcome to see him.”

“Thank you. I-I will try not to wake him.”

* * *

As Matthew pushed the door open, Richard rolled over.

“Maffew?”

“I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you.”

“You didn't, it’s alwight.” Richard rubbed his eyes. “Are you cwying?”

“A-A little. I am alright, do not worry about me.”

“Is it because of Hank?” Richard asked.

“Sort of.” Matthew forced a smile as he sat on the bed. “Connor is having a bad time. I am worried for him.”

“Gabin says we’re gonna look after him.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Do you want a cuddle? I always cuddle Gabin when he’s sad.”

“A cuddle sounds very nice, Thank you.” Matthew whispered. Richard clambered out of the covers and wrapped his arms around Matthew’s neck. Matthew smiled, resting his head against Richard’s. “Thank you, Richard. You are very kind.”

* * *

“It’s okay, no-one’s upset with you.” Gavin assured Connor as he guided him inside. “We’re just a bit scared, that all…”

“I’m fine.”

“Connor, you smashed your fucking face into Matthew’s living room wall. There’s thirium everywhere. You’re not fine.” Gavin sighed. “Look, I know what it’s like to be self-destructive, okay? But… You gotta think about everyone else. What the fuck are we gonna do if anything happens to you? What’s Hank going to do when he wakes up and you’re not there?”

“Hank isn’t going to wake up…” Connor whispered, his eyes welling with tears. “The doctors told me not to be hopeful…”

“Fuck them, Connor…” Gavin whispered. “They don’t know Hank like we do. He’s gonna come out of this, I fucking know it.”

* * *

“Matthew?”

“What…?” Matthew gasped as he awoke, Gavin looking down at him in concern.

“Shit, you haven’t gotten any sleep recently, have you?”

“N-not really.” Matthew whispered, realizing he’d fallen asleep with Richard again. He sat up. “I am sorry-”

“Can it, Matthew, the only time you have to apologize for sleeping is when you’re in a fucking coma. If you ever pull a Hank on us, I’m gonna completely lose it.”

“Alright. I retract my apology.”

“Good. Elijah’s here, but Connor’s still really damaged. I was hoping you could maybe keep Richard busy, keep him away, you know?”

“I know just the thing.”

* * *

“Maffew, where are we going?”

“We are going to visit a friend of mine.” Matthew explained, holding Richard’s hand tight as they stopped at a road. He looked both ways before crossing, encouraging Richard to do the same. “He loves children as much as I do. I think you will like him. We are almost there, look.”

“Piwate cove?” Richard asked, reading the sign that Matthew had pointed to.

“Yes. That is where my friend is.”

“Whewe awe we?”

“This is called a carnival, or fun-fair. Have you ever been to one before?”

“I… Think I renember going with Gabin once… on a big wheel.” Richard thought back. “There were lots of lights and it was pwetty and Gabin… Gabin was laughing and it made me warm and happy. He said he’d always wanted to do it but didn’t wanna do it alone. But it might habe been a dweam… I can’t tell which awe dweams or old memowies...”

“It is a nice memory to have, though, even if it is not real.” Matthew smiled before turning to a large wooden arch in front of them. “Here we are, would you like to meet my friend?”

“Yes, pwease.” Richard beamed. Matthew held the boy’s hand tighter as he took him through the arch, where they were quickly greeted.

“Welcome to pirate co-! Matthew?”

“Hi, Jerry.” Matthew smiled. Jerry laughed, pulling the android in for a hug.

“I didn’t expect to see you _here_! What a pleasant surprise!” Jerry beamed as he pulled away, then he crouched down to see Richard. “And who is this little boy?”

“This is Richard.”

“Richard? Connor’s brother?”

“Yes, he was caught in an explosion and had to be transferred into a YK500 model. He saved Connor’s Father.”

“Not weally…” Richard muttered. “He’s in a coma now.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jerry whispered. “You mustn’t feel bad about it, no matter what happens. You did the best you could and that’s all that matters. How are you feeling about being a little boy?”

“It’s dibbicult. I say things wrong and I want to imagine all the time, and I like cuddles more.”

“Being a child is the greatest experience of all, or so I’ve heard!” Jerry smiled. “Make the most of it, you might learn something new about yourself! In the meantime, would you like to explore Pirate’s Cove with me?”

“Can Maffew come with me?” Richard looked up to Matthew, who nodded. “Yay!” His hand slipped from Matthew’s as he ran off with a squeal. “Come on, Maffew!”

“Are you sure?” Jerry whispered.

“It will be fine…”

“But-”

“It will be fine.” Matthew repeated. “Richard, wait for us!” He cried, running after the boy. Jerry bit his lip, following the two.

* * *

“Maffew, can I go on that? Pwease?” Richard asked, pointing to one of the pirate rides. The ride was like a carousel, with Pirate boats that went up and down as they went around. Matthew nodded.

“Of course.” Matthew reached into his pocket for a coin, but Jerry stopped him, pulling a dayrider wristband out of his pocket and wrapping it around Richard’s wrist.

“He can go on whatever he likes, no fee.”

“Yay! T'ank you, Jewwy!” Richard squealed, running off to the boats.

“Thank you so much, Jerry…” Matthew hugged the android. “You are a good friend.”

“As are you.” Jerry whispered. “I’ll never forget how you helped me to escape from Tobias. If you hadn’t, I would surely have been destroyed… You almost-”

Jerry shook his head as he recalled that night, being attacked by Tobias, fighting for his life until Matthew came to his aid and called the DPD while trying to stop the man and yelling at Jerry to hide. Jerry had hidden until Connor chased the man, only leaving when he saw Connor return for Matthew.

“Connor was there. I survived.” Matthew pulled away, turning to see Richard on the boat, giggling as another Jerry strapped him in and pat his head.

“How is Connor?”

“He is not coping well…” Matthew sighed, forcing a smile for Richard as the boats started. “He almost self-destructed last night…”

“I’m so sorry…” Jerry whispered.

“He loves Hank. It is not surprising that he is stressed.” Matthew waved to Richard with a chuckle. “I just wish I knew what to do.”

“Maffew, look at me!” Richard giggled. Matthew laughed as Jerry studied him.

“You remind me of an android I once met. She had a little girl, during the revolution. She loved her like her own… You are like her.”

“I would love to have a child of my own…” Matthew smiled, watching as Richard giggled. “It is… in my programming…”

“I know what you mean.” Jerry chuckled. “I love children. You could work here, if not for… you know…”

“I know.”

“Maffew, did you see me?!” Richard ran over. “Did you see?”

“I did. I took some photos for Connor and Gavin.”

“What else can we do?”

“There are some waterfall slides around the corner. They go super high and super fast!” Jerry couldn’t contain his excitement.

“That sounds fun!”

* * *

It was fun. Richard went on the slides multiple times, giggling each time before running over the Matthew, hugging him, and then running off for another go. Jerry found it all very amusing.

Everything went smoothly, from the slides to the aquarium, to the goldwash to the sand area. Richard was having a great time, as was Matthew, who had lots of pictures to show Gavin.

Until the pirate show.

“T'ank you, Maffew!” Richard giggled as they entered the tent before sitting between Jerry and Matthew. Jerry glanced over at Matthew, but decided not to say anything.

“Ahoy, y’all!” A Jerry dressed as a pirate appeared onstage.

It wasn’t until there were 7 pirates on stage that Matthew began to feel uneasy.

“I-I would like to call Gavin now, I think.”

“Matthew-?”

“I will be back soon.” Matthew whispered, standing and turning to leave the tent, his red LED on show for a brief second. Richard caught it.

“Maffew?” Richard climbed over his bench.

“Richard, I don’t think-”

“He’s sad! His LED is red!” Richard cried, running out of the tent.

“Richard!” He quickly followed, worried about losing the boy until he found him running up to Matthew, who was sitting on the floor against a wall with his knees drawn to his chest.

“Maffew!” Richard rushed to the fallen androids side, watching in horror as Matthew trembled, tears welling in his eyes.

“Richard, it’s alright.” Jerry whispered, kneeling in front of Matthew and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s happening?!”

“Matthew has a fear of pirates.” Jerry whispered. Richard gasped in realisation.

**_“I didn’t expect to see you here!”_ **

**_“Are you sure?” “It will be fine…”_ **

**_“You could work here, if not for… you know…” “I know.”_ **

“Matthew, it’s Jerry, focus on my voice.”

“Maffew, I’m sowwy! I didn’t know!” Richard whimpered, throwing his arms around Matthew. The AP700 flinched, his breath hitching at the contact. “I’ll pwotect you fwom bad piwates! It’s okay!” Jerry gently tried to pull Richard away.

“Richard, I-”

“N-no… Please…” Matthew whispered, reaching for Richard. Jerry let go of the boy, watching as Matthew held Richard close and buried his face in his shoulder.

“Pirates aren’t real, Matthew.” Richard whispered. “They’re just people dressed up. They’re imagining! Like we do! They won’t hurt you.”

Matthew couldn’t bring himself to say it was an irrational fear, that he knew pirates weren’t real but that they scared him anyway, that they were a personification of his past trauma:

The eye patch and his scar, the peg-legs and his injury after Tobias, their accents and the kidnappers who took Connor and attacked him, buried treasure and burying Sumo…

He couldn’t stop thinking about it…

“I am okay…” Matthew whispered, rubbing Richard’s back. “I am okay.”

“Why didn’t you say you were scawed?” Richard asked, pulling away.

“You were having fun. I thought I could handle it.”

“We should play somewhewe else.” Richard whispered. “I don’t want you to be scawed.”

“Good idea, Richard.” Jerry smiled.

“Let’s go back to the slides!”

* * *

By the time evening fell, Richard was too tired to do anything else and nested himself in Matthew’s arms, his arms around his neck as he yawned sleepily, resting his head on Matthew’s shoulder. The two said goodbye to Jerry, who told them they were welcome anytime, as long as Matthew didn’t try to do the Pirate Show again.

By the time Matthew returned home, Richard was asleep. He carefully gathered the boy in his arms, carrying him to the door and ringing the doorbell. Gavin pulled the door open.

“Nice one, Matthew, thank you.” Gavin beamed, taking Richard from him and inviting him in. “I’ll put him to bed. Connor’s been waiting for you.”

“He has?”

“Yup.” Gavin smiled. “Be right back.”

“Alright.” Matthew nodded in acknowledgement before stepping into the living room. Connor’s head shot up when he heard him enter.

“Matthew…” Connor stood, crossing the distance between them and throwing his arms around his boyfriend. Matthew held him back twice as tight. “I’m so sorry about this morning…”

“Please do not do it again…” Matthew whispered. “Please…”

“I won’t. Me and Gavin have a system in place. Elijah told me to send an SOS to Gavin and deactivate myself when my stress levels reach 95%.”

“Pretty good system, huh?” Gavin grinned as he entered the room. “Richard’s fucking out of it, what did you do to him, Math? Chloroform?”

“Pirate Cove.”

“But your fear of pirates-” Connor whispered.

“Is still there, yes, as I, and Richard, have discovered…”

“You’re scared of Pirates?” Gavin asked. 

“They remind him of bad things.” Connor explained.

“Shit… Thanks for doing that, buddy, you really didn’t have to…” Gavin whispered. Matthew smiled.

“He really enjoyed it. I will email you the photos later.”

“I can’t wait. Hey, do you mind just sitting here and listening out for him? I promised Connor if he behaved I’d drive him to the hospital for a brief visit, then he’s gotta sleep.”

“Of course.”

* * *

_“Hey, Hank. How you doing, you old bastard?”_

_“Gavin!”_

_“What? Oh yeah, Hank, Connor nearly died today because you’re a lazy piece of shit.”_

_“Gavin, stop it! He won’t want to wake up if you keep talking to him like that!”_

_“Sure he will. But I’m fucking telling you, Hank, once you get out of this coma, I’m gonna slap you into another one after all you put us through, I fucking swear.”_

_“Isn’t that a little bit counterproductive? Putting him in a coma after our stressing about him being in a coma so we can stress more?”_

_“It’s an expression, dumbass. I just meant he’s gonna know how hard it’s been, one way or another.”_

_“It’s hard for him too…”_

_“Fuck you, Connor, I’d do anything to sleep all day for weeks.”_

_“Gavin…”_

_“Fine. Just… Wake up soon, Hank, yeah? We miss you.”_


End file.
